


Try To See The Bright Side

by Omnicat



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Setting, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too faint a tune, too ungrateful a friend. If he were to die, he would die better than he deserves.</p><p>(Spoiler-free, written pre-book 2.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try To See The Bright Side

Tessa was like a breath of fresh air, and it made Jem feel ill in interesting new ways that he could not draw her in.

Ha. Humor.

This interesting new urge to throttle Will was good for some ill feelings too.

Ha. Pun.

Ah! – _ohsweetsodding_ – he was going to have an attack, wasn’t he?

He was going to have an attack, and the discord would draw Tessa’s attention for all the wrong reasons, and he’d resent Will a little all through his tireless caring. He was going to gracelessly grapple death, and maybe lose, surrounded by –

– the ones he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
